Saga Zmierzch
Saga Zmierzch thumb|200px Zmierzch Siedemnastoletnia Bella Cullen przeprowadza się ze słonecznego Phoenix do ponurego, deszczowego miasteczka Forks w stanie Washington, aby jej matka mogła podróżować razem ze swoim nowym mężem Philem, zawodowym bejsbolistą. Nastolatka zaczyna całkowicie nowe życie ze swoim ojcem Charliem . Chodzi do miejscowej szkoły średniej. Z początku nie może się przyzwyczaić do życia w Forks, jednak niedługo potem poznaje tam przystojnego tajemniczego chłopaka Edwarda , który zawsze przesiaduje wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem przy jednym stoliku w stołówce i unika innych ludzi poza swoją rodziną. Dziewczyna dowiaduje się z czasem, że Cullenowie (rodzina Edwarda) są wampirami, z czego niektórzy obdarzeni są nadludzkimi mocami, takimi jak czytanie w myślach (Edward), umiejętność sterowania cudzymi emocjami (Jasper) czy przewidywanie przyszłości (Alice). Mimo że wiąże się to z dużym ryzykiem, Edward i Bella nadal utrzymują ze sobą kontakty. Wkrótce zakochują się w sobie, nie mogąc bez siebie żyć. Niedługo później do miasta przybywa troje podróżujących wampirów: James , Laurent i Victoria . Wskutek nieszczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności jeden z nich – James – stawia sobie za cel dopaść i zabić Bellę. Dziewczyna ucieka do rodzinnego Phoenix, gdzie jest chroniona przez Alice i Jaspera . Bella dostaje od Jamesa informację, że ten uwięził jej matkę i wypuści ją tylko, jeśli dostanie to, czego chce, czyli krew siedemnastoletniej Belli. W trosce o życie matki, Bella wymyka się eskorcie i udaje się na spotkanie z Jamesem w szkole baletowej, do której kiedyś jako dziecko uczęszczała. Niestety okazuje się to podstępem. Ostatecznie James zostaje zabity przez Cullenów, Edward ratuje ukochaną przed niebezpieczeństwem i razem z całą rodziną Cullenów wracają do Forks. Księżyc w nowiu W swoje osiemnaste urodziny Bella rozcina sobie palec podczas rozpakowywania prezentów w domu Cullenów. JasperJasper Hale traci nad sobą kontrolę i próbuje ją zaatakować, jednak jego zamiary udaremnia Edward. Cała rodzina opuszcza Forks, gdyż wampir uważa, że naraża ukochaną na zbyt wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Edward mówi dziewczynie, że już jej nie kocha i nie potrzebuje. Bella zapada w głęboką depresję, na cztery miesiące izolując się od świata. W końcu zaprzyjaźnia się na nowo ze swoim przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, Jacobem Blackiem, zaczyna spędzać więcej czasu w rezerwacie La Push. Kiedy czuje przypływ adrenaliny, ma omamy i słyszy głos Edwarda, dlatego zaczyna świadomie narażać swoje życie. Indianin bliżej poznaje Bellę i zakochuje się w niej, jednak dziewczyna wciąż darzy Edwarda głębokim uczuciem. Jacob nagle zaczyna chorować i zmieniać się, nie chce już widywać się z przyjaciółką. Okazuje się, że legendy, które jej opowiadał, są prawdziwe. Stał się wilkołakiem – największym wrogiem wampirów. Chroni Bellę przed Victorią, która nade wszystko pragnie zemsty po śmierci ukochanego Jamesa. Wielkie zamieszanie rozpoczyna się, kiedy Alice widzi w swojej wizji Bellę skaczącą z klifu. Edward przekonany jest, że jego ukochana popełniła samobójstwo. Nie widząc sensu swojej dalszej egzystencji, decyduje się wyjechać do Volterry we Włoszech i sprowokować Volturi, największą i najgroźniejszą na świecie rodzinę wampirów, by go zabili. W samą porę Alice i Bella powstrzymują go przed wyjściem na słońce i ujawnieniem swojej prawdziwej tożsamości. Volturi, zdecydowani pozbawić Edwarda i jego towarzyszki życia, zgadzają się puścić ich wolno pod warunkiem, że Bella zostanie zmieniona w wampira w najbliższym czasie, co chłopak chce jak najbardziej odwlec. Po powrocie do Forks, Jacob nie chce dalej utrzymywać kontaktów z Bellą, a Edward obiecuje, że już nigdy jej nie zostawi, chyba że sama będzie tego chciała. Akcja książki kończy się głosowaniem rodziny Edwarda, czy Bella ma zostać jedną z nich. Edward i Rosalie są temu przeciwni; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle i Esme są za. Decyzję podejmuje Carlisle: zobowiązuje się zmienić Bellę w wampira w jak najbliższym czasie. Zaćmienie Charlie okazuje wyraźną niechęć do Edwarda za to, że jego córka tak wiele przez niego wycierpiała. Wolałby, aby Bella spędzała więcej czasu z Jacobem Blackiem. Żądna krwi Victoria nadal poszukuje Belli. Do tego w Seattle grasuje nowo narodzony wampir, który zabija ludzi. Poza tym obcy pobratymiec Edwarda odwiedza pewnego ranka, podczas nieobecności Belli, dom Swanów i zabiera czerwoną bluzkę dziewczyny. Okazuje się, że za wszystkim stoi wampirzyca Victoria, która tworzy armię „nowo narodzonych” wampirów. Rodzina Cullenów i sfora Blacka, składająca się z dziesięciu wilkołaków, łączy się w bitwie przeciw Victorii i jej armii. Jasper szkoli wszystkich, aby jak najlepiej umieli się bronić i unieszkodliwiać nowo narodzonych. Bella, martwiąc się o Edwarda, prosi go, by został z nią na czas bitwy. Na dwie noce przed atakiem wampirów Edward ponownie prosi Bellę o rękę, a dziewczyna przyjmuje oświadczyny. Oczekując na bitwę, Jacob oznajmia Belli, że ją kocha, a ona stwierdza, że nie czuje do niego tego samego. Tuż przed pójściem Jake'a na bitwę dowiaduje się on o zaręczynach Belli i Edwarda. Chłopak załamuje się i mówi Belli, że zginie w walce. Bella pragnąc, aby żył prosi go, aby ją pocałował i mówi mu, że też go kocha, ale to nic nie zmienia, bo ona woli Edwarda. Walka rozpoczyna się, w jej wyniku Victoria wraz ze swoją armią zostaje pokonana i uśmiercona. Jacob odnosi poważne rany, lecz cechy wilkołaka pomagają mu w leczeniu obrażeń. Jacob po rozmowie z Bellą oznajmia, że potrzebuje czasu, aby zrozumieć, że go odrzuciła. Pod koniec Bella wybiera miłość Edwarda, nie Jacoba. Zapada decyzja o ślubie zakochanych. Jacob, nie mogąc znieść bólu po stracie ukochanej, ucieka z Forks pod postacią wilka. Przed świtem Bella i Edward pobierają się. Miesiąc miodowy spędzają na Wyspie Esme, jednak sielanka szybko się kończy, kiedy Bella dowiaduje się, że zupełnie nieoczekiwanie zaszła w ciążę. Nikt z nich nie spodziewał się, że wampir może mieć dziecko. Ekstremalnie szybka ciąża Belli odbiera jej siły, przez co Edward nienawidzi istoty, która wyrządza jego żonie krzywdę. Zmienia jednak zdanie, gdy słyszy myśli ich dziecka, a są one przepełnione miłością do Belli. Gdy na świat przychodzi ich córeczka, pół człowiek, pół wampir, rodzice nadają jej imię Renesmee. Podczas porodu Bella prawie umiera, gdyż dziecko złamało jej m.in. kręgosłup i wiele kości. Edward, chcąc uratować ukochaną, przemienia ją w wampira, wstrzykując swój jad w jej serce. Po przemianie Bella nie zachowuje się jak inne nowonarodzone wampiry – potrafi nad sobą panować, jest w stanie powstrzymać się od zaatakowania człowieka, a głód nie przesłania jej miłości do bliskich. Wkrótce okazuje się, że dziecko Belli i Edwarda posiada nadprzyrodzoną moc – potrafi pokazywać swoje wspomnienia, prośby, żądania za pomocą obrazów. Poza tym rozwija się w zatrważającym tempie – po trzech miesiącach dziewczynka wygląda jak dwulatka. Gdy wampirzyca z Denalii, Irina, dostrzega Renesmee w lesie, bierze ją za „nieśmiertelne dziecko”, których tworzenie jest niezgodne z prawem ustanowionym przez Volturi. Zawiadamia Aro, Kajusza i Marka o zaistniałym incydencie. Kiedy wiadome jest, że dojdzie do starcia z Volturi, Alice i Jasper niespodziewanie znikają i zostawiają Belli dziwne znaki. Cullenowie, którzy zdążyli pokochać Renesmee, zwołują wszystkie znane im wampiry z całego świata, aby ci potwierdzili, że dziecko Belli i Edwarda rozwija się i nie jest tym, za kogo uważają je Volturi. Podczas zjazdu wampirów Bella dowiaduje się, że ma wyjątkowy dar – może chronić swoich bliskich przed atakami mentalnymi. Cullenowie przekonują Volturi, że Renesmee nie jest jedynym takim przypadkiem i nie stanowi niebezpieczeństwa dla reszty wampirów. Volturi, nie mając argumentów, by ukarać Cullenów, zawieszają broń i odchodzą w pokoju, zgładziwszy uprzednio Irinę. Po tych wydarzeniach Bella i Edward ze swoją córeczką przenoszą się do swojego domku w lesie niedaleko Forks, by odtąd mieszkać tam w spokoju i ogromnym szczęściu. Drugie życie Bree Tanner Powieść na motywach książki "Zaćmienie" - trzeciej części bestsellerowej sagi "Zmierzch". Bree stawia pierwsze kroki w złowrogim świecie nowo narodzonych wampirów i już prawie nie pamięta swojego poprzedniego życia. Teraz jej zmysły są wyostrzone, ma nadludzkie zdolności, nieograniczoną siłę fizyczną i dręczy ją nieustające pragnienie ludzkiej krwi. Wcielona do przerażającej armii nowo narodzonych przygotowuje się do decydującej walki przeciw Belli Swan i rodzinie Cullenów. Odniesienia do innych powieści W wywiadzie udzielonym przed premierą Przed Świtem Stephenie Meyer powiedziała, że poszczególne tomy cyklu zawierają odniesienia fabularne do kilku jej ulubionych powieści: * Zmierzch zawiera odniesienia do Dumy i uprzedzenia autorstwa Jane Austen oraz do Dziwnych losów Jane Eyre autorstwa Charlotte Brontë * W Księżycu w nowiu znajdują się odniesienia do Romea i Julii Shakespeare’a * Zaćmienie zawiera odniesienia do Wichrowych Wzgórz Emily Brontë * Przed świtem zawiera odniesienia do dwóch dzieł Shakespeare’a – Snu nocy letniej i Kupca weneckiego en:Twilight Saga pt:Saga Crepúsculo uk:Сутінкова Сага es:Saga Crepúsculo nl:Twilight Saga no:Hovedside it:Twilight Saga Wiki Kategoria:Saga Zmierzch Kategoria:Zmierzch Kategoria:Księżyc w Nowiu Kategoria:Zaćmienie Kategoria:Przed Świtem Kategoria:Drugie Życie Bree Tanner